AFDO 2016 MFRPA Application: Project Summary The Association of Food and Drug Officials (AFDO) is applying to continue administering the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Alliance (MFRPA), hereinafter ?Alliance?, on behalf of its members and FDA, to support State achievement and continuous improvement in the implementation of the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). The MFRPA, its subcommittees and other activities under the cooperative agreement facilitate FDA implementation of the Food Safety Modernization Act of 2011(FSMA) and mutual reliance in the protection of public health through a National Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS) comprised of Federal, State, and Local agencies. AFDO has been representing regulatory food programs, including state manufactured food programs, since 1896. The Principal Investigator and Project staff includes former State Manufactured Food Program Managers who are experienced in developing state programs to achieve the MFRPS, and collaborating with FDA on the implementation of manufactured food regulatory programs, MFRPA, MFRPS and the IFSS activities. The Project Coordinator has been involved with supporting the MFRPA and its activities since inception. Major activities to be conducted through the cooperative agreement include, but are not limited to, research and surveys on the attributes and capabilities of manufactured food programs to support manufactured food program development and conformance to the MFRPS; maintaining and enhancing the secure MFRPA Portal to meet FDA and member needs for sharing information and data related to best practices, guidance documents, sampling plans, procedures, memorandums of understandings and other tools developed by AFDO under the previous cooperative agreement such as the Template for the Exit Strategy for Sustainability. AFDO, in addition to maintaining the Directory of State and Local Officials (DSLO) as it currently exists is proposing to expand contacts to include major local government health departments in the top 100 of the Metropolitan Statistical Areas defined by the Office of Management and Budget. AFDO in collaboration with the MFRPA will assist FDA with the identification, development, delivery, promotion, and/or attendance of food safety and defense training programs to support conformance with the MFRPS and FSMA. Training will include the face-to-face annual meetings for the MFRPA Alliance and its subcommittees, Governmental Food and Feed Laboratory Accreditation Meeting and Rapid Response Teams, Seafood HACCP Alliance Steering and Executive Committee Meetings, and other training as requested by FDA and the Alliance. 1 of 1